The disclosure relates to a device and method for analyzing gas contained in a drilling fluid exiting a wellbore.
During the drilling of a petroleum or gas well, it is known how to perform an analysis of the gas drilling compounds contained in the drilling fluid emerging from the well, this fluid being commonly designated as “drilling mud”.
This analysis gives the possibility of reconstructing the geological succession of the crossed layers of the formation during the drilling and is involved in the determination of the opportunities of exploiting fluids contained in the formation.
This analysis performed continuously comprises two main phases. A first phase consists in continuously sampling the drilling mud in circulation, and then in bringing it into an extraction enclosure where a certain number of drilling compounds carried by the mud (for example hydrocarbon compounds, carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, helium and nitrogen) are extracted from the mud as a gas.
A second phase consists in transporting the extracted gases towards an analyzer where the composition of these gases are determined and in certain cases, where each of these gases is quantified.
The gases extracted from the mud, mixed with a carrier gas introduced into the degasser are conveyed by suction through a gas extraction conduit up to an analyzer which allows detection of the extracted gases.